The story of Xonic and Sails
by Meta Mania
Summary: This story is a work in progress but on to the summary one day Xonic was sleeping that all I can think of for a summary sorry
1. Chapters 1-7

Xonic and Sails story

Chapter 1: Xonic and Sails

"Hey Xonic!!!" said Sails

"Ugh huh? Sails what is it?" said Xonic.

Xonic didn't realize that Sails was yelling for Xonic to wake up

So Xonic is your everyday anthropomorphic hedgehog that was sky blue with dark purple eyes and has darker blue areas on him but can run at a high speed but not as fast as the blue blur and Xonic is not even close to that speed.

Sails is a anthropomorphic two tailed fox like Tails but no where as smart as Tails.

Xonic woke up and walked to Sails and said "what is it and why were you yelling like you did."

There was a weird silence between them and Sails replied "It's my birthday...I think?"

Xonic said right back to his awkward statement saying "No. It's not your birthday your birthday is a few day after mine February 12 which means yours is on February 14 now does make sense?"

Sails was upset it's the 10th of February and Sails was only 6 years old and Xonic is 13 years old.

"Xonic you do know I get upset when you get critical minded." said Sails sounding upset

"Sails, I wasn't trying to be 'critical minded' nor was I now tell me what was it really that you yelled for the last few hours about did you mess something up or something?" Xonic said trying to understand stand the young fox that was about to cry. Sails is an abused child that was kicked out of his house for being "too stupid" but Xonic was feeling really bad for the two tailed fox and adopted the fox and ever sense then they have been hit-or-miss kind of relationship with each other; at the time of Sails' sad times he was only 4 years old and Sails really doesn't talks about the subject because it was tragic and depressing.

"Sails I really want to know why you woke me up for no apparent reason." Xonic said then he looked at his watch and said "it's 5:40 am there had to be a reason Sails tell me when you want to I'm going to the basement just come to me Sails." So the hedgehog walked of to the basement but half way there Sails hugged Xonic and cried "Sails what's wrong." Xonic said the between gasps Sails said "remember that time when you found me crying and depressed and you took me here home and I feel like you don't notice me or rather you don't treat me right or take me for a an ice cream do you get it Xonic?" cried Sails then Xonic felt guilty and said "Sails I'm sorry I have things to do but at least it's not work or a job you know what I will take you for an ice cream Sails I'm sorry and we will take you where you want." said the hedgehog

Sails was very happy and stopped crying and hugged the hedgehog and Xonic hugged Sails back and said "alright let's go get some breakfast early where do you want to go?"

The fox didn't know what to say to the hedgehog instead of a reply he said "Xonic why are now taking care of me?"

The hedgehog replied back "I had to get the adoption forms talk to your 'biological parents' and why not but I made you breakfast, lunch and dinner and hugged you time to time but I see your point and I believe your biological parents hated you and I couldn't let you go to an orphanage found you at night trying to get back to your house but I took you here a better home and a better place but here's the thing I'm not your step dad and I just remembered I never did anything like the forms I did write in them and I put in step brother for a reason now where do you want to go for breakfast?"

Sails cried in happiness and went to the hedgehog and gave him the biggest hug of his power and said "no where I want to go to the mall or some shop and I want you to show me around because I don't know this area at all Xonic." Xonic was shocked to hear that he hugged him back "alright the strip mall sound good?" Xonic said the fox at this point didn't care about what store or what they did. The fox said "Xonic what's your earlier years like?"

Xonic simply said "honestly Sails I don't know or a better way to say it I don't remember." And he continued "alright anything else before we head out Sails?" Sails said "Why is your name Xonic its unique and answer that first before this why did you give me the name 'Sails' Xonic?" The hedgehog answered quickly "my name Xonic because I gave myself that name because I had no name my public nickname is Ronic no joke and for the other one is a name I came up because it fits your personality and it's a good name now let's go to that strip mall are you up for it it's only 2 minutes away." Sails was up for and Sails realized Xonic had four spikes on his head and three Spikes on his back and one tiny tail. Then they headed off for the strip mall.

Chapter 3: The walk

Sails was in a depressed mood as Xonic tried his best to cheer him up then two days later Xonic was awoken by Sails crying next to the hedgehog on his bed then Xonic said "hey what's wrong?" The fox continued then Xonic said "you know who's birthday is today?" Sails looked up at the hedgehog who was smiling at the fox and then the fox said "y-yours I'm happy but I don't seem like I am." Xonic was happy but to an extent because Sails was simi-depressed and the hedgehog said "you know I can call Soundis and you guys can pick out a gift for me and here's a plus to this you get to know Soundis more sound cool?" Sails wasn't super up for it but he really should get something for the hedgehog who adopted him but all at the same time though he was needing some help from Xonic but Sails agreed so Sails was waiting for Soundis to come a few hours later and Soundis came

Chapter 4: Xonic's gift

At the Mall somewhere in Hill Top Zone Soundis was looking after Sails and Sails felt uncomfortable but Sails needed to find a gift for Xonic but they looked store after store then a full 4 hours they found a store Sails wanted to get a one strap backpack that was a Sky blue like Xonic the asked Soundis then Soundis happily bought the bag a few hours later the got back to Sails and Xonic's home Xonic was waiting and Sails could not be any happier than he was he immediately hugged Xonic and gave the gift to him Xonic was happy and gave a hug to Sails.

Chapter 5: Sails' Birthday

Xonic woke up early.

He walked down the hallway and past the a Led sign of the location of his house which it read "Green Hill Zone"

Then when he passed his electronic calendar he saw February 14th then the hedgehog said "Oh crap what am I going to do?" Then he realized his dumb question "Duh! I need to give Sails a gift and I don't even need to go shopping." A few hours later he had the gift in a wrapper then he checked his watch "Huh 6:58 am eh? Not bad for the time I spent looking for the gift." The hedgehog said then Sails woke up and went to the hallway and saw Xonic then Xonic gave the gift to Sails and said "this is a gift I was working on after I adopted you Sails." Sails gave the hedgehog a hug and said "Thanks but why so early? Xonic where are we? I've been wondering because when when Soundis and I went shopping the sign said 'Hill Top Zone mall' so where are we Xonic?"

Xonic simply pointed to the LED location map

Sails said "when did you get THAT? Xonic that's cool!" Xonic said " we are in Green Hill Zone where the legendary Blue hedgehog named 'Sonic the hedgehog' and I'm not a Huge fan but a big enough fan to want to meet him but I know that it might not happen."

Sails questioned to Xonic "Are you making this up Xonic? This sounds like a made up story." Xonic said "No it's not a made up story he is a legend but he doesn't return here EVER and I mean it." The fox is pondering on this little bit of information "Have you seen the Blue hedgehog or Sonic this is weird. So what is this gift you gave me Xonic?" Xonic simply said "Open it Sails." Sails opened it and it was a watch that was a Sky blue color the same color as Xonic and it also had a backlight. Sails was really happy to have the watch "it's awesome Xonic how much is it though?" The hedgehog said "around 90$ or more I don't really remember the price but that's what I have for you happy birthday Sails now do you want to see my watch?" Sails nodded and Xonic showed him the watch it was a dark greenish color like at the ends of Xonic's spikes on his head. It had a neon color mode and a backlight screen and a flashlight mode. Sails was quite impressed by this watch and said "hey Xonic is there a computer that you have?" Xonic never owned a computer he knew what it was and how to use one why not but he has crappy one and the hedgehog said to the fox " Hey you want one I have a crappy laptop but it works be aware I don't have internet for some dumb reason and it's not my fault that I can't have internet." Sails didn't care he wanted a computer Sails said "yes I want it and I don't care if it is crappy Xonic please give me the computer."

Chapter 6: a meet up

A few days after Sails' birthday Xonic went on a walk with Sails then a few hours later they encountered Sails abusing parents they said "well well well we finally found our child give me him you child stealer."

Xonic was really angry at them "excuse me? You abused the poor child to the point that he was bruised and bleeding and you called him 'stupid' he was 4 years old you child abusing psychos you should be in jail seriously now excuse us we going home." Then they replied " How old are you sir?" Xonic replied back "fourteen." Then they asked what his name was but Xonic ignored them and walked back toward their home "hey! If you're fourteen years old you're not old enough to adopt him so therefore he is ours!" Xonic firmly said "You abused him to the point he is still depressed to this day! I think I have the right to adopt him and I actually turned in the papers yesterday so I legally and legitimately adopted your child! so suck it up and if you don't believe me." Xonic unzipped his new one strap backpack and found the confirmation paper "See look at this conformation paper suck it up child abusers bye!" Xonic said putting the paper back in the bag and zipping it back up and Xonic turned around and to see that Sails is hugging him shivering in fear "you see how scared you made him? he is looking up to me you have no proof that He still belongs to you and I have proof that he belongs to me and I feel him shivering in fear and he is also hugging me so we are going bye!" And right before Xonic or Sails could leave the parents picked up Sails and threw Sails into the woods Xonic gave them a "you morons" look and Xonic heard Sails crying and Xonic ran after Sails and found him bleeding badly When they got back Xonic called the Green Hill Zone police and told them to come and arrest the child abusing morons ASAP and police got to the park in 13 minutes. "What happened sir?" The police said " these morons threw my adopted brother into the woods and look behind me and see the child abuse." said Xonic and Sails was behind Xonic. The police looked behind Xonic and saw a bleeding two tailed fox and immediately arrested the child abusing psychos. But before they left the police called for a first aid kit and a few minutes later they took out a stick the was stuck in Sails' head and sprayed the wound and then stitched the wound up but Sails way crying the whole time Xonic thanked the police and Xonic and Sails slowly walked home together.

Chapter 7: Something wrong

Xonic woke up by the screaming of Sails and it was no nightmare the window was shattered Xonic ran as fast as he could until his feet were making a visual trick that makes it look like his feet were going in circles but he was going 190 miles per an hour and he caught up quickly and it was the grandmother and grandfather of the child abusing parents of Sails "hey you're stealing my adopted brother and wait one of your relatives were abusing this child and he is my adopted brother so please give him back." said Xonic

"How old are you?" The grandmother asked

Xonic didn't respond he ripped fox out of the child stealers' hands and ran and the same speed as before back to the house and locked the door and blocked the window up then let Sails sleep with him "Xonic why did you rip me out of my grandma's hands?" Xonic simply said "I don't trust any of your relatives Sails and I know she was an elder but still I nearly yelled at her and she didn't listen so I saved you for the third time but I honestly can't trust any of your relatives and they are going to try to steal you and abuse you and that's why I saved you Sails and that's why I adopted you Sails." Sails was awestruck and amazed by what Xonic said and then Sails hugged the hedgehog and feel asleep same did the hedgehog

Chapter 8: Sails weird day 

"Xonic wake up!" Sails said as he played on his phone "where's my phone?" Xonic said "Xonic I have it."

"Can you please give it back Sails." Xonic said then he continued "don't you have a laptop?" Sails shook his head his light purple fur shook and light yellow eyes looked right at Xonic "Why don't you have your laptop?" Sails simply said "my grandfather stole it looking for intel on me i guess." Xonic looked at him confused but tired Sails said "are they going to find and information on me Xonic?" Xonic was quick to respond to the question "nope there is no information or any thing about you I formatted that thing a little bit before that incident last night." 

"Question Xonic have you been picked on like me?" Sails said 

Xonic responded "not to the extreme extent you've been picked on but yes. Yes I had been picked on." Xonic got out of the bed and sat next to the light purple fox and gave him an extra phone and said "during that incident last night your grandfather dropped his phone so I took it as payback but it's for a better-good situation but still go and play with it Sails."

"Xonic why do you have dark blue and dark greenish colors mixed with light blue on the rest of your body? The the color of your eyes which is dark purple why is that?" Xonic simply said "it just way I am Sails its like you were you have light purple skin color and yellow eye color." Sails asked " can we go for a walk?" Xonic was hesitant but shrugged it off "yes we can go for a walk." The fox was happy "whoo-hoo!" The fox yelled then they both laughed during their walk they noticed a baby hedgehog laying there crying alone "we don't need the child honey right aww look at the hedgehog and the fox can we adopt them?" The random hedgehog said "no you cannot adopt us I'm too fast for you." Xonic took off at 200 miles per hour and he proved that he is super fast and Xonic and Sails got to their house quickly.

Chapter 9: A hedgehog 

Xonic woke up to Sails crying and hugging Xonic 

Xonic looked at his watch and said "it's 4:50 am what's wrong Sails?" said Xonic 

Sails replied "Xonic I'm scared that someone will steal me." 

Xonic said "no one will steal you honest." Sails replied back Xonic "awesome Xonic I honestly hope you protect me." And Xonic said "i will protect you." The fox turned to the hedgehog and smiled "hey Xonic why didn't we take the baby hedgehog?" 

Xonic simply said "I took it to an orphanage." Sails was sad he wanted to have a brother but he has Xonic as a step brother Xonic said "ok I'll only adopt the baby hedgehog on one condition." Sails said "what is it Xonic." Xonic said " you have to help out with the paperwork." And Xonic paused for a few minutes and said "and put the hedgehog's name under your name." Sails said "I will any thing do anything to get that baby hedgehog!" said the fox Xonic went off with Sails and adopted the yellow hedgehog it had pretty light orange eyes Xonic helped out with most of the paperwork and Sails filled out out whose name the child was under and why not. They went back to their house and Xonic said "what are you going to name him Sails?" Sails said "Dipper the hedgehog." Xonic said "unique and creative name so what birth date do you want to give him." Sails said "march 15th." Xonic said simply "Cool!" And the hedgehog said after a pause "one day after Soundis!" On march 10th date before was February 27 "Xonic woke up without anything bothering him he felt weird about this but he was happy for Sails he now has a baby hedgehog that was a brother. 

Chapter 10: Dipper the hedgehog's birthday 

Sails said "what did the paperwork say how old he is Xonic?" 

Xonic said "yeah he's 4 years old Sails which today he is 5 years old now because today is his birthday." Dipper was scared of Xonic and Sails but more afraid of Xonic than Sails was looking right at the yellow hedgehog Xonic said "hey you know what you can go get a gift for Dipper with Soundis and I stay here with Dipper."

Soundis and Sails went to the Hill Top Zone mall and

They got a gift rather quickly then Soundis got Sails to his house and then gave the 5 year old hedgehog the gift "what's the gift Sails?" Xonic said after a long pause Sails replied quietly "a plushy of 'legendary' Sonic." The very young hedgehog said " who's this hedgehog?" Xonic said "Sonic the hedgehog he is legendary and he never came back ever since he came here." Dipper said "who are you who explained Sonic the hedgehog to me?"

Xonic replied "I'm Xonic the hedgehog." 

Dipper asked Sails the same thing but with a slightly different phrasing. Dipper asked "who are you the one who brought me the gift?" Sails replied "I'm Sails the one who adopted you and gave you the gift." Dipper asked to Xonic "why do you have 3 spikes on your back and 4 spikes on your head?" Xonic replied "Because I was born like that." Dipper was a yellow hedgehog with orange eyes and with 5 spikes on his head and 2 spikes on his back and one tiny tail like Xonic does and he has a traumatizing back story. The little hedgehog started to the cry Xonic came over to him and said "hey what is wrong little guy." Dipper said "I remembered a tragic story." Xonic called Sails over "Sails! Come over here Dipper said he remembered something and he is crying!"

Chapter 11: Tragedy

The little hedgehog was devastated by a tragic story.

Xonic asked "So what's the memory you said you remembered?" Dipper explained the story and the story goes one day Dipper was running along with his family and Dipper tripped and fell down a 4 foot drop and he was 4 years old at the time and he lost all of his friends and family and now he has Xonic and Sails for brothers. Xonic said "hey your brother over here has also had a tragic story too." 

The little hedgehog was still crying and the little hedgehog hugged Xonic then Xonic got up from a couch and said "how about you open the gift that your brother gave you?" The little hedgehog said "not right now can we go for a walk with only Xonic please?" Xonic replied quickly "sure just give me a second." Xonic called Soundis and found a spare watch "huh I completely forgot about this watch." Xonic came back quickly and said "I've got a gift for you Dipper." Dipper asked "why do you have a gift for me Xonic." Xonic said simply "I think you deserve it and it's your birthday today." The watch was neon orange and had a backlight "WOW! I've never seen this technology before!" said Dipper Soundis arrived at 9:40 am and was surprised to see another hedgehog in the house "what's up with the little hedgehog Xonic? What's his name? How old is he?" Xonic replied quickly "what's with this little guy we adopted him from an orphanage Sails wanted another brother Dipper the hedgehog is his name and he is 5 years old as of today." Xonic left the house with Dipper. Dipper asked "Do you have a tragic past Xonic?" Xonic replied "Honestly yes but I don't remember what the story was." Dipper hugged the light blue hedgehog and looked at the light blue hedgehog's shoes they are dark blue with a green tongue with a purple strap with a orange buckle on both shoes one on the left shoe located the left and one on the right shoe located on the right and Xonic also had orange and black gloves with matching socks the shoes colors are dark blue and red soles with yellow Dipper said "why do you have clown shoes?" Xonic said "they are not clown shoes they are painted shoes or rather they are custom made shoes why? Do you like them?" Dipper said "No. I was just curious." Xonic asked "why did hesitate to come to me?" Dipper said "I was bullied by other hedgehogs but liked but foxes for some odd reason." Xonic said "I'm sorry for that to happen you but we need to get you gloves and new shoes and I'm going to do the same for Sails." Dipper didn't know how to respond to that so he smiled at the light blue hedgehog.

Chapter 12: Interruptions 

The next day Xonic was woken up by an really loud crash and glass breaking along with wood breaking "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Sails was bleeding badly Dipper was bleeding as well Xonic was fine luckily but the fox and the little hedgehog replied to the question "Wind is what happened!" Sails said Dipper added to the sentence "Plus a storm and something threw a tennis ball at the boarded window at high speed." Xonic was impressed by Dipper's knowledge for his age Xonic checked his watch and said it's 2:30 am holy crap!" Xonic said after a short pause "We ne-." Sails interrupted Xonic "I want to go to an hospital Xonic I think we both do."

Dipper said "Yes I do want to an hospital!" whining "Alright I bought you two gloves and new shoes I always have my gloves on 24/7." said Xonic "Let me call Soundis to help out with this predicament any objections?" Sails said "no Dipper?" 

Dipper said "same here!" Xonic said "awesome!" A long and painful hours later Soundis came to a broken house Soundis said "Xonic? Where are you man?"

Xonic quickly replied "In my room!" 

Soundis quickly questioned "What the Chaos Emeralds happened here?" Xonic didn't answer that question instead he said "No time. It's pretty complicated I can't explain it really so let-." Something hit Xonic's window and a tennis ball hit Xonic's wall "Nice dodge man!" Soundis said "thanks let's go Sails!" Xonic said quickly Soundis said "lets go little guy." 

Xonic ran off at an impressive speed of 270 miles per hour making an visual trick making look like Xonic's feet are going in circles and making an audio sound sound of really fast winds sound go on for a few hours Xonic came to a stop not even winded by his running "here we are the Marble Hill Zone Hospital." Xonic said as Soundis running a few miles per hour difference Soundis is an white hedgehog with purple shoes and black eyes and red gloves and he can go at a speed of 120 miles per hour still enough for the visual trick to work. After getting glass and wood and splinters out of Sails and Dipper they went a hotel in Starlight Zone called the stary hotel.

Chapter 13: the end (for part 1) 

After a few days at the hotel they moved to Emerald Coast and Xonic is relaxing "Ah Sails don't you agree that this was a good choice to move here emerald coast 

"Yeah I parted ways with Dipper I let Soundis keep him where does Soundis live?" 

The end (for part 1)


	2. Chapters 8 trough 13

Chapter 8: Sails weird day

"Xonic wake up!" Sails said as he played on his phone "where's my phone?" Xonic said "Xonic I have it."

"Can you please give it back Sails." Xonic said then he continued "don't you have a laptop?" Sails shook his head his light purple fur shook and light yellow eyes looked right at Xonic "Why don't you have your laptop?" Sails simply said "my grandfather stole it looking for intel on me i guess." Xonic looked at him confused but tired Sails said "are they going to find and information on me Xonic?" Xonic was quick to respond to the question "nope there is no information or any thing about you I formatted that thing a little bit before that incident last night."

"Question Xonic have you been picked on like me?" Sails said

Xonic responded "not to the extreme extent you've been picked on but yes. Yes I had been picked on." Xonic got out of the bed and sat next to the light purple fox and gave him an extra phone and said "during that incident last night your grandfather dropped his phone so I took it as payback but it's for a better-good situation but still go and play with it Sails."

"Xonic why do you have dark blue and dark greenish colors mixed with light blue on the rest of your body? The the color of your eyes which is dark purple why is that?" Xonic simply said "it just way I am Sails its like you were you have light purple skin color and yellow eye color." Sails asked " can we go for a walk?" Xonic was hesitant but shrugged it off "yes we can go for a walk." The fox was happy "whoo-hoo!" The fox yelled then they both laughed during their walk they noticed a baby hedgehog laying there crying alone "we don't need the child honey right aww look at the hedgehog and the fox can we adopt them?" The random hedgehog said "no you cannot adopt us I'm too fast for you." Xonic took off at 200 miles per hour and he proved that he is super fast and Xonic and Sails got to their house quickly.

Chapter 9: A hedgehog

Xonic woke up to Sails crying and hugging Xonic

Xonic looked at his watch and said "it's 4:50 am what's wrong Sails?" said Xonic

Sails replied "Xonic I'm scared that someone will steal me."

Xonic said "no one will steal you honest." Sails replied back Xonic "awesome Xonic I honestly hope you protect me." And Xonic said "i will protect you." The fox turned to the hedgehog and smiled "hey Xonic why didn't we take the baby hedgehog?"

Xonic simply said "I took it to an orphanage." Sails was sad he wanted to have a brother but he has Xonic as a step brother Xonic said "ok I'll only adopt the baby hedgehog on one condition." Sails said "what is it Xonic." Xonic said " you have to help out with the paperwork." And Xonic paused for a few minutes and said "and put the hedgehog's name under your name." Sails said "I will any thing do anything to get that baby hedgehog!" said the fox Xonic went off with Sails and adopted the yellow hedgehog it had pretty light orange eyes Xonic helped out with most of the paperwork and Sails filled out out whose name the child was under and why not. They went back to their house and Xonic said "what are you going to name him Sails?" Sails said "Dipper the hedgehog." Xonic said "unique and creative name so what birth date do you want to give him." Sails said "march 15th." Xonic said simply "Cool!" And the hedgehog said after a pause "one day after Soundis!" On march 10th date before was February 27 "Xonic woke up without anything bothering him he felt weird about this but he was happy for Sails he now has a baby hedgehog that was a brother.

Chapter 10: Dipper the hedgehog's birthday

Sails said "what did the paperwork say how old he is Xonic?"

Xonic said "yeah he's 4 years old Sails which today he is 5 years old now because today is his birthday." Dipper was scared of Xonic and Sails but more afraid of Xonic than Sails was looking right at the yellow hedgehog Xonic said "hey you know what you can go get a gift for Dipper with Soundis and I stay here with Dipper."

Soundis and Sails went to the Hill Top Zone mall and

They got a gift rather quickly then Soundis got Sails to his house and then gave the 5 year old hedgehog the gift "what's the gift Sails?" Xonic said after a long pause Sails replied quietly "a plushy of 'legendary' Sonic." The very young hedgehog said " who's this hedgehog?" Xonic said "Sonic the hedgehog he is legendary and he never came back ever since he came here." Dipper said "who are you who explained Sonic the hedgehog to me?"

Xonic replied "I'm Xonic the hedgehog."

Dipper asked Sails the same thing but with a slightly different phrasing. Dipper asked "who are you the one who brought me the gift?" Sails replied "I'm Sails the one who adopted you and gave you the gift." Dipper asked to Xonic "why do you have 3 spikes on your back and 4 spikes on your head?" Xonic replied "Because I was born like that." Dipper was a yellow hedgehog with orange eyes and with 5 spikes on his head and 2 spikes on his back and one tiny tail like Xonic does and he has a traumatizing back story. The little hedgehog started to the cry Xonic came over to him and said "hey what is wrong little guy." Dipper said "I remembered a tragic story." Xonic called Sails over "Sails! Come over here Dipper said he remembered something and he is crying!"

Chapter 11: Tragedy

The little hedgehog was devastated by a tragic story.

Xonic asked "So what's the memory you said you remembered?" Dipper explained the story and the story goes one day Dipper was running along with his family and Dipper tripped and fell down a 4 foot drop and he was 4 years old at the time and he lost all of his friends and family and now he has Xonic and Sails for brothers. Xonic said "hey your brother over here has also had a tragic story too."

The little hedgehog was still crying and the little hedgehog hugged Xonic then Xonic got up from a couch and said "how about you open the gift that your brother gave you?" The little hedgehog said "not right now can we go for a walk with only Xonic please?" Xonic replied quickly "sure just give me a second." Xonic called Soundis and found a spare watch "huh I completely forgot about this watch." Xonic came back quickly and said "I've got a gift for you Dipper." Dipper asked "why do you have a gift for me Xonic." Xonic said simply "I think you deserve it and it's your birthday today." The watch was neon orange and had a backlight "WOW! I've never seen this technology before!" said Dipper Soundis arrived at 9:40 am and was surprised to see another hedgehog in the house "what's up with the little hedgehog Xonic? What's his name? How old is he?" Xonic replied quickly "what's with this little guy we adopted him from an orphanage Sails wanted another brother Dipper the hedgehog is his name and he is 5 years old as of today." Xonic left the house with Dipper. Dipper asked "Do you have a tragic past Xonic?" Xonic replied "Honestly yes but I don't remember what the story was." Dipper hugged the light blue hedgehog and looked at the light blue hedgehog's shoes they are dark blue with a green tongue with a purple strap with a orange buckle on both shoes one on the left shoe located the left and one on the right shoe located on the right and Xonic also had orange and black gloves with matching socks the shoes colors are dark blue and red soles with yellow Dipper said "why do you have clown shoes?" Xonic said "they are not clown shoes they are painted shoes or rather they are custom made shoes why? Do you like them?" Dipper said "No. I was just curious." Xonic asked "why did hesitate to come to me?" Dipper said "I was bullied by other hedgehogs but liked but foxes for some odd reason." Xonic said "I'm sorry for that to happen you but we need to get you gloves and new shoes and I'm going to do the same for Sails." Dipper didn't know how to respond to that so he smiled at the light blue hedgehog.

Chapter 12: Interruptions

The next day Xonic was woken up by an really loud crash and glass breaking along with wood breaking "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Sails was bleeding badly Dipper was bleeding as well Xonic was fine luckily but the fox and the little hedgehog replied to the question "Wind is what happened!" Sails said Dipper added to the sentence "Plus a storm and something threw a tennis ball at the boarded window at high speed." Xonic was impressed by Dipper's knowledge for his age Xonic checked his watch and said it's 2:30 am holy crap!" Xonic said after a short pause "We ne-." Sails interrupted Xonic "I want to go to an hospital Xonic I think we both do."

Dipper said "Yes I do want to an hospital!" whining "Alright I bought you two gloves and new shoes I always have my gloves on 24/7." said Xonic "Let me call Soundis to help out with this predicament any objections?" Sails said "no Dipper?"

Dipper said "same here!" Xonic said "awesome!" A long and painful hours later Soundis came to a broken house Soundis said "Xonic? Where are you man?"

Xonic quickly replied "In my room!"

Soundis quickly questioned "What the Chaos Emeralds happened here?" Xonic didn't answer that question instead he said "No time. It's pretty complicated I can't explain it really so let-." Something hit Xonic's window and a tennis ball hit Xonic's wall "Nice dodge man!" Soundis said "thanks let's go Sails!" Xonic said quickly Soundis said "lets go little guy."

Xonic ran off at an impressive speed of 270 miles per hour making an visual Chapter 2: another hedgehog

"Hey Ronic! Look a card set!" said Sails

Xonic was annoyed by Sails calling him "Ronic" then he said "Hey Sails?" Then Sails replied "yes?" Xonic said back to the fox "only you can call me in public by my real name ok?" The fox nodded in agreement

"I'll buy that for you." said Xonic

"Thank you Xonic!" said the fox quietly but excitedly

"Hey you freak what's up with your buddy and sorry for saying freak your friend looks terrified by me." said the weird hedgehog "you behind Ronic what's your name I'm a friend of your buddy."

"Xonic let's buy this head go home." said Sails "I don't want him near me"

Xonic said to the terrified fox "hey Sails he is my friend of mine his name is 'Soundis' he is a good guy he calls me 'freak' sometimes as a joke." Then the hedgehog continued after a short pause "promise I'm sure he didn't direct the 'freak thing toward you Sails hey Soundis do you want to come over and meet Sails?"

"Yeah and Little guy I didn't mean to freak you out and I don't care if you have two tails or not you have a valuable friend to take care of your kid no offense at all if you were offended little guy." said Soundis "bye have a good day to the both of you!!"

The two bought the cards got their breakfast then something hit Xonic when they were back in their home "OW WHAT WAS That?!" Xonic yelled "that hurt."

Sails ran to the hedgehog and said worrying about the hedgehog "Are you ok?"

The hedgehog said "yeah but what was that?"

The fox said "one of my toys." The hedgehog said "ok there's no punishment for this time of course I'm joking I'll let it go and forgive you."

The fox laughed and said "are you going to play cards with me? Xonic please." The hedgehog could not resist the happy fox's face and said "yes I will. Sails you're so lucky to have me to take care of you." They played War, goldfish and many other games until Soundis came through the door Xonic said "hey Sails meet Soundis he is my friend of mine." Xonic was confused at Sails for running to his room crying Xonic said to Soundis "hold on." Soundis replied "yeah take your time man." Then Xonic went to the upset fox's room and said "Sails what's wrong do you want alone time with me?" The fox said "I had been picked on from hedgehogs including a similar looking one that looks like Soundis. Xonic can I meet him some other time please?" Xonic is a little sad but okay with it then Xonic shouted to Soundis "Hey man can you please leave Sails is have a memory spurt right now." Soundis said back "call me maybe?" Xonic said "yeah bye man!" Soundis replied "ok bye!" Now there was only Xonic and Sails "so Sails what's going on?" Xonic said worried making look like Xonic's feet are going in circles and making an audio sound sound of really fast winds sound go on for a few hours Xonic came to a stop not even winded by his running "here we are the Marble Hill Zone Hospital." Xonic said as Soundis running a few miles per hour difference Soundis is an white hedgehog with purple shoes and black eyes and red gloves and he can go at a speed of 120 miles per hour still enough for the visual trick to work. After getting glass and wood and splinters out of Sails and Dipper they went a hotel in Starlight Zone called the stary hotel.

Chapter 13: the end (for part 1)

After a few days at the hotel they moved to Emerald Coast and Xonic is relaxing "Ah Sails don't you agree that this was a good choice to move here emerald coast

"Yeah I parted ways with Dipper I let Soundis keep him where does Soundis live?"

The end (for part 1)


End file.
